


The Unspoken

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: S'Hmo [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Humor, Ster Julie, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of silly stories about Sarek's lesser-known brother, S'Hmo.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Shmo--American Yiddish for a foolish or stupid person

Title:  The Unspoken (The S'hmo Challenge)  
Author:  Ster Julie  
Series: TOS  
Rating:  G  
Characters:  Sarek, son  
  
  
Shmo--American Yiddish for a foolish or stupid person  
  
\--ooOoo--  
  
"Father?"  
  
Sarek looked up at the sound of his name.  "Yes, my son?"  
  
The boy drew closer holding a frame.  "I have found an old holopic.  I recognize you and Uncle Silek in this one, but who is the other person?"  
  
Sarek looked at the image of his lost brother S'hmo and his eyes grew dark.  "Where did you find this?" he demanded.  
  
"I was researching for a school report on family history," the boy answered, cowering.  "Grandmother T'Pau allowed me access to her albums."  
  
Sarek traced a finger over the image on the screen.  "I thought she had destroyed all of his images," he mused,  
  
"Why would she do that, Father?" the boy asked.  
  
Sarek sat up straighter.  "Because, my son," he began, "when someone commits a heinous act, he or she is expelled from the family."  
  
The boy gasped softly.  "What did he do, Father?"  
  
Sarek turned off the holopic and put aside the frame.  "It is never to be mentioned again," he said gruffly.  "This one committed a crime, knowing full well that it was wrong, yet he was foolish enough to believe that he could escape punishment.  He was unrepentant, and as punishment, he was exiled, not only from the family but also from all of Vulcan and its colonies.  His name and image was struck from the family record and it is never to be said aloud again."  
  
Sarek turned his gaze back to his small son.  The boy's eyes had grown large as saucers.  Sarek leaned toward the boy and cupped his small chin gently.  
  
"You will never shame the family in this way, will you, son," he stated.  
  
The boy shook his head.  "Never, Father," he breathed.  
  
Sarek ruffled his son's hair, which was as unruly as his own.  "That's a good boy, Sybok," he said warmly.  "Now, go back to your studies."  
  
Yes, Father."  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> More S'Hmo stories can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/u/883611/


End file.
